Infatuated Kidnapping
by SweetTemptation926
Summary: Klaus kidnaps Caroline in hopes of changing her feelings for him. One-shot. Short drabble.


**A/n: Short silly drabble. It's stupid but I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Seriously?" Caroline whispered as she took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize the room but she recognized the painting that hung on the wall.

The memories of the previous day came flooding back as she got up from the bed. He'd sent people to attack her. She remembered the sharp stab of a needle in her arm and she remembered slowly dropping to the ground as the vervain rushed through her blood flow.

Caroline frowned and grunted as she stood up. She just wanted to get out. She didn't care about all of the noise she was making and that he'd probably hear her if he were home. She flashed down the stairs and noticed him watching her from the living room as she made her way to the door. Just staring. No words. The guy kidnaps her and has nothing to say as she's making her exit. In fact, he has a sort of amused look on his face. She grabs the door knob and hears his voice behind her.

"I wouldn't." Klaus says calmly.

She turns around. He's a safe distance behind her. She has enough time to run for it before he stops her. "You're crazy." She says and turns quickly to the door. It flies open and she starts to run through but she's pushed back by an invisible force. She flies back on the ground and lands on her back right next to him.

He stares down at her and smirks. Klaus lowers himself next to her on one knee. "I warned you not to."

"What did you do?" She spit accusingly as she sat up.

"_I _didn't do anything. A witch I know cast a spell." He smiles all too pleased with himself.

"Klaus-" She starts. She says his name with a calm voice but it's borderline angry. Anybody who knows her would know that she's about to burst. "Are you saying I can't get out?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." He stands up and offers her his hand. She ignores it and gets up on her own, stumbling as she does.

She glares at him and opens her mouth to yell. "I-"

He cuts her off and starts walking away from her. "Oh don't be so upset. I can't get out either."

She follows him and makes sure to stomp her heels as she does. "So you had a witch cast a spell to trap me in this house, knowing full well that you would be trapped also?"

"Yes." He poured a glass of champagne and offered it to her. She grabbed it and chugged it quickly and through the glass at him with all of her strength. He ducked as it hit the wall behind him. "That was expensive." He sighed frustratingly.

"Why would you do that?" She yelled. "Are you crazy? Oh I'm sorry. We already established that you are."

He chuckled and took a step closer to her. "Because, I know that your friend Bonnie would never let you stay in here forever. Now it's just a matter of time until your friends find out where you are." He takes another step closer to her. "Until then," He pauses and looks up at her slowly smirking. "You and I can get to know each other."

She narrows her eyes at him and stares incredulously. "Seriously?"

"I'm quite serious, Love." He shrugs.

"Why?" She lets out a sigh as she asks this.

"Because," He says slowly and takes another step closer to her. There's not much space between them now and it makes her nervous. She crosses her arms in front of her. "When I see what I want, I go and fight for it. And I want you, Caroline." He says softly, but firmly.

She stares at him and ignores the slight nervousness she feels in the pit of her stomach. "You're forgetting something." She tilts her head and smiles insincerely. "_I _don't want you."

He doesn't blink as she speaks and looks for the right words to say. He looks down and opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He didn't expect her to be kind but he didn't expect her words to hurt him. After all, he has grown used to her rejections.

He pushes it aside quickly and looks back up. "I plan on changing that." He turns around and walks away from her. "Make yourself at home." He says nonchalantly just before he exits the room and leaves her there staring at the spot he had just vacated with a feeling of anger, annoyance, and something else she didn't expect to feel at all. Acceptance.

**A/n: Review please! Tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Thanks guys! Follow me on tumblr! Sweettemptation92 :) **

**Would you guys like to see me continue this?**


End file.
